


Valentine's Drabble - SSL Okita / Reader

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hakuouki SSL: Sweet School Life, Snow, Well - Freeform, kisses in the snow, okita is a little shit as always, pure hearted stuff from me once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: This is a late Christmas present for a friend on Tumblr! SSL Okita and a nameless female reader enjoy some rare snowfall with some popsicles added to the mix... and maybe a few kisses.
Relationships: Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Valentine's Drabble - SSL Okita / Reader

It was incredibly hard to try and focus on the math lesson as your gaze kept wandering to the window, to the school yard slowly turning whiter and whiter. Huge snowflakes had been drifting down from the grey skies ever since lunch break had ended, plunging the whole school into restless dismay. _Everyone_ wanted to be anywhere else than on the endlessly boring math lesson of Sasaki-sensei, you very much included. It rarely snowed here, maybe once per winter if you were lucky, so you really wanted to frolic in the snow just a bit before it would all melt. Better even it was Friday, so with any luck the snow would last the entire weekend… and maybe, just maybe, _he_ too would join you in something wild, like making a snowman. An idiotic smile tugged the corner of your lips and quickly you hid it behind your palm, lest Sasaki-sensei notice this sign of life from you and make you solve another integral function in front of class. He always complained he hated the cold, so he might refuse you anyway, you tried to placate your excited self.

At long last the bell rang and like a fleeing flock of birds all the students dispersed to race outside before the poor teacher had properly explained this week’s homework to you. Seriously, that was the last thought on your mind as you hurried outside. The snowfall was letting up a little, but still your heart skipped a beat as you saw the pine trees encircling the Hakuō Academy’s walls carrying such picturesque burdens of snow. On the yard there was an inevitable snowball war ensuing, with Hijikata-sensei and Harada-sensei bellowing orders for the male students to stand down before everyone would be in detention for the entire weekend.

Nervously you checked your phone. No messages. Sighing you put it back into your pocket, you didn’t feel bold enough to start mailing right away, maybe you could enjoy the scenery a bit on your way home and… gather your courage for the most casual “Wanna hang out in the snow?” message in the history of cellphones.

Trying to avoid the odd snowball flying past you made your way to the gate, silently trying to formulate the message you were so going to send.

“And here I thought you decided to win the Great Snowball war of Hakuō with how long you were taking.”

“Eeep!” was your very dignified answer to the sudden familiar voice from your side. His pale green eyes were sparkling with mirth at your reaction, as Okita Sōji languidly leaned to the school perimeter wall, fur collar so high those eyes were almost the only thing visible of his face. The tip of his nose was adorably red, though.

“K-kendō practice!” you managed to half yell, and he laughed. Snowflakes were dotting his hair, it was even cuter, your face suddenly felt uncannily warm.

“The heater’s broken in the dōjō so we got a free night, I’m not going to catch a deathly flu just to swing a sword around for a bit.” _like someone else would_ , hung there in the air unsaid.

“I see.”

“So” Okita’s voice was all smiles “want to walk about a bit before it gets dark?”

Your face felt even hotter, of course you wanted, but, but, you shouldn’t sound too eager, right?

“No snowball fights though.” he continued, seemingly oblivious about your inner turmoils, finally taking his place beside you as you started walking aimlessly “I’d beat you so hard you’d move to the Maldives to avoid ever seeing snow again.”

“Would not! I’d pummel you so hard you’d be in the hospital until spring, Sōjiji!” you protested, though you were sure the star member of the kendō club would beat the living shit out of you in a battle of any sort. The look Okita gave you assured you of this:

“You make me want to test that claim” he whispered leaning suddenly a bit too close, especially since it was still light out and random passerbys were looking!

“Please, don’t.” you squeaked, all that confidence suddenly draining from your voice.

“Maaa, I don’t want to get my gloves wet…” he sighed crossing his arms behind his neck, the picture of cocksureness. So annoying, you huffed a bit but kept your silence.

By some wordless pact you had made your way towards the nearby shrine, surrounded by a small grove of ancient cedar and camphor trees. Snow had piled up on their winding branches and sprinkled through the foliage onto the thick moss in the grove floor.

“It’s so beautiful” you sighed in awe, feeling like you had slipped to some fairy tale reality away from the everyday hurdles of your mundane life.

“Yeah, it is” Okita too sounded impressed, and you heard the camera of his phone click, by the time you turned around he had aimed it already at the vermilion torii leading up to the similarly painted main shrine.

“You know what weather like this really makes me want?” his tone was again sly enough to make your heart beat quicken. Despite yourself you stepped closer to him.

“I’ve no clue, Okita-senpai” you tried to keep the apprehension and the eagerness out of your voice but with little success.

“ICE CREAM!” he announced beaming, and you tripped on your own feet making a garbled sound of indignation. He, of all the delicatedly healthed, cold sensitive boys you’d had the misfortune of befriending, ice cream!

“There’s a Famima just around the corner, let’s grab popsicles and come back to take selfies!” he was already going, and you were not yet recovered. Hastily you followed him.

“But you’ll catch a cold if you eat something like that in weather like this!” weakly you protested.

“Don’t sweat on the details, I’ll jog home if I get chilly!” he swatted your words away like some pesky flies.

And he had not been joking. You admired the intensity with which Okita was pondering the rather desolate selection of ice creams this tiny Famima had. You might as well play along, matcha ice cream had always been your favourite, so it was really not even a decision, luckily they had some.

“A classical choice” Okita smiled at you, fishing out some sort of very colourful looking package of strawberry-marshmallow-lime with crackly sugar crystals on top -type of an abomination, probably last summer’s not so successful avant garde ice cream. Just looking at it made you shiver, and not in a good way.

The part time worker gave you both weird looks as you paid for your ice creams and headed outside, back into the slowly falling snowflakes.

The sensation of eating something that cold in subzero temperature was not entirely pleasant, somehow your body instantly longed for summer as the coldness of matcha ice spread in your mouth.

“This feels so wrong” you mumbled to your popsicle as Okita was enjoying his own with nigh childlike glee.

“Is that thing even good?” you asked him, as you stepped back into the silent shade of the old trees.

“Mmmh, the best, so sweet” his green eyes glinted mischievously “want a taste?”

You scrutinized him for a second, but the thought of tasting his ice cream was enticing. It was like an indirect kiss, like in all the shōjo manga you read. But Okita probably thought it like that, too, would he call you a pervert if you said yes? Ugh, he’d tease you either way, you grumbled in your head, getting angry at yourself and at him for being an infuriating little shit like that. A little shit even if he was older and taller than you.

The picture of nonchalance you said: “Sure. You can taste mine too.” offering your popsicle to him. He chuckled, eyes going a bit darker as he smiled down at you and your defiantly brandished ice cream.

“Sure” he echoed your words, and stepped closer, bypassing the offering. You had a split second to panic, but instead of flinching away your chin kind of tilted up to meet his and suddenly his cool lips were on yours, and then, to drive your brain over the last edge of sanity his tongue flicked out to lick your lips.

You let out a tiny whine leaning into his kiss, opening your lips to let him in, but he escaped your clutches as quickly as he had descended upon you.

“How bold.” He whispered, barely beyond the reach of your lips, so close, your heart was racing so fast you felt its beats like a mad drumming in your entire body.

“Okita-senpai” you felt too breathless and light headed to even speak.

“You had ice cream all over your face, you little piggy” suddenly his tone was back to that usual mocking you so hated. Instantly, your face flared up red as a beet.

“What?!” Okita licked his lips.

“Pretty okay, matcha ice cream, though, it did say Uji matcha there on the wrapping right.” he was already walking away towards the shrine as if nothing had happened.

“ _HEY_ , don’t you just!” you screamed rushing after him.

“I was just. Cleaning your face for the pics” he smiled infuriatingly innocent, you wanted to punch him in that pretty face “I mean you wouldn’t want to look like a little piggy in them, right?”

“Agh, just shut up, senpai” you nearly dropped you popsicle trying to hide your face in shame, again he had gotten you so worked up over nothing.

“Careful, don’t drop the ice cream.” his gloved hands were on yours, and voice again close to your ear. Instinctively you raised your eyes to his.

Slower this time he bent down to kiss you, and even with all your fuming just a split second ago you melted into his soft touch. The snow ate up all the sound, the cold air heavy with silence and white, but he was warm. And silent, too, for once in your life.  
His green eyes were somehow unbearably soft, when your kiss finally broke and you opened your eyes to see him already looking, embarrassed you hoped he hadn’t been looking all the while all that had been going on.

“You’re so cute like that” he had circled his free hand around your neck to pull you closer, whispering into your hair. Maybe this was a bit too much even for him, your head felt light and rattled with unfinished thought and emotions.

“I hate you” you grumbled into the front of his winter coat. It just made him laugh, that gently mocking laugh you loved and hated and could never hope to get enough of.

“You still want to taste my popsicle?”

**Author's Note:**

> The end x’‘‘‘‘D Thank you for reading this far! I’ve not played SSL yet, so some details are probably off, my apologies ;;;; Any and all feedback is always appreciated to high heavens, as is each kudos ^-^ Happy Valentine's to all!


End file.
